heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-28 Paths Chosen
After the visit to Diana's last night, Thor and Sif had taken care of Midgard's call and then returned home. With a new day having come and half of it passed and Thor gone again... Sif decided she needed to speak with Diana. She had considered going over to the Embassy but in truth was a little nervous about leaving the apartment. So... She'll go when Thor gets back... Who knows! Maybe she'll get lucky and the Princess will take them up on the offer to visit? Inside the apartment, the sounds of a television going can be heard. The news station from the sounds of it. To one with super hearing, there's also the sounds of clattering in the kitchen. Knock, knock. Now normally Diana would think to call on someone so soon after her invitation, but she had a free spot in her schedule, and those come rarely. She waits patiently, and when the door opens, she smiles widely. "I hope I'm not interrupting or disturbing." There's a soft yelp from the other side of the door before Sif opens it. "Oh! Di-- Highness. Please." The last is said as the Goddess steps back, opening the door and motioning the woman inside. "How lovely to see thee! Make thyself at home." Once she's inside, the door is shut gently. "Can I get thee anything?" Diana may noticem through various means, that Sif seems nervous. Perhaps even a tad bit fearful. Wonder Woman is good when it comes to recognizing emotions. Her warm smile immediately shifts to a look of worry. "Is something wrong, Lady Sif?" she asks when the door is closed. "You seem concerned." To put it lightly. Her eyes sweep across the apartment, as if looking for some hint, some clue to the reason behind Sif's distress. The only 'thing' that might even be a reason is the distinct lack of Thor. She doesn't seem like the type who would normally be bothered by such a thing though. "Perhaps. I cannot say with any certainty." She frowns slightly and motions towards the couch. "Please... I have a favor to ask of thee, Highness..." "Diana, Lady Sif," she insists. After all, Sif is a goddess. But she appreciates the gesture of respect. "I have all the time in the world for friends," she adds, looking for a place to sit, and taking it as she listens. "As I've heard said here, I'm all ears." There's a couch and a few chairs available as well as a balcony with furniture and a 'firepit'. "I shall put on coffee..." Sif talks as she moves to the kitchen. With the entire apartment being open aside from bedrooms, her voice carries well. "Something happened recently that has me.... worried. It has caused my Lord to refuse to leave my side unless he absolutely must... This is... Not practical... He cannot be by my side at all times and yet... I fear my mind may have been tampered with yet I cannot say with certainty... Because of this, I know I should /not/ be alone..." She pauses to concentrate on the task at hand... The frown on Diana's face deepens considerably. She would ask who could possibly tamper with a goddess' mind, but she knows full well that there are ways. Magics. Spells. "What happened to make you consider your mind has been tampered?" she asks carefully, gently. Once coffee is put on, Sif returns to Diana's side and motions to the balcony. "Shall we?" As she heads that way herself, she frowns. "There is a blank space in my memory. All I get when I think about it are emotions. Anger, fear, confusion... Before the blank spot, I remember... I couldn't look away from his eyes. I knew I should. I wanted to. I needed to but... I couldn't.." Clearly this is one of those times that Midgard required him immediately. A brace of tornadoes kicked up by a typhoon that rages across China threatening a nuclear power plant. Thor flew off without a word to Sif, for surely after all this time, she recognizes the sudden unfocused look, the faint electricity to his eyes, and the sudden movement that comes without words. It's been... how long? Thor hasn't a clue. When Midgard calls Time seems to stand still until his charge no longer calls him, needs him. Thus, the prince returns home, body seeming to radiate the heavy scent of ozone as he alights gently on the balcony. Mjolnir rests clipped to the belt at his him. Wonder Woman follows at Sif's side as they move out to the balcony. "Who?" she presses gently. A hand is on her hip, on her lasso, reflexively. You know, just in case. She has heard stories and been related tales and real happenings involved mind control. And then Thor's back. "Lord Thor," offers Diana in greeting. She smiles, but it's a worried smile. The moment Thor touches down, the Goddess' entire body relaxes and the fear all but vanishes. There's still hints of it. "Someone from our land, I fear..." Sif's trying desperately not to give out Loki's name. "I shall fetch coffee. Would thou care for a cup, Highness?" Old habits die hard and all. -- And yes! She'll remember the mocha syrup. Thor glances between the two, not having realized there would be a house guest. The faint air of surprise lasts only a moment, before he smiles broadly and bows formally to Diana. "Highness. A pleasure to welcome thee to our home," he says to Wonder Woman before he straightens and smiles to Sif. There's a touch of confusion - what are they talking about? - to Thor's nod. "Aye, such would be delightful, beloved," he says to Sif, waiting for her to leave before looking at Wonder Woman in mute question. Wonder Woman casts another worried glance as Sif departs, then looks back to Thor. "Something that troubles her," she murmurs softly. Of course, no doubt the war goddess can hear her. So rather then gossip she says simply, "I am here for either of you if you need me," in that same hushed tone, before heading back into the apartment. Sif can hear it and will answer but once she's in the same room. It doesn't take long to fix the coffee the way she and Thor like then place a cup of black coffee on a the tray as well as cream and sugar and carry in. "I was speaking with her about the blank space in my memory and how it's impractical for you to have to stay by my side every waking moment because something /might/ happen..." Thor ahs softly at the explanation, eyes turning to Diana. His right hand motions to a patio chair, in wordless offer. "Thou seeks her aid? A fair request, though I know not how we shall manage this. We know not what, if anything, my Brother may have done. It was a heartbeat, at best, that he had thy gaze," Thor says to Sif. Wonder Woman has done enough research - check her office, she has many Norse mythos books. Inaccurate, but some can be counted on to be right. "Loki," she offers. She removes the lasso from her hip, holding it up. "If you'd like, Lady Sif, there may be a way... if you even know what he did, unconsciously, we may be able to discern it with my lasso." The cup of mocha coffee is handed out to Thor. "I know, beloved. It is more... A guard that I seek. If anything were done ... Surely there will be some sort of signs. I need to be watched. At least for a little while. If I start to act oddly then someone will be around to witness it. Even if nothing can be done about it..." She then looks over at Wonder Woman and blinks. "And how might that be?" Thor takes the offered coffee with one hand. His eyes appear troubled as he looks at Sif for his immediate reaction is to assure her that Loki wouldn't do such things. He plays practical jokes, and nothing more. If, /if/ Loki did anything the worst of it could be something as silly as Sif mooing like a bilgesnipe the next time she hears the word 'flower' or something. But if Sif seems concerned about it.... Thor reagards Diana curiously as he brings it to his lips to sip. "This was forged from something called the Girdle of Gaia," she explains, letting the golds look over the lasso. "It is now what we call the Lasso of Truth. Using it, I have been able to make others answer my questions truthfully," Diana says. "I admit I don't know if it would work in this case, but it might help." A look goes to Thor and Sif sighs softly. "Remember what we just learned, beloved. Remember what he did last time we saw him. It wasn't meant to amuse. He's very angry at us both..." She knows him well enough to know what he's thinking of Loki. "It's just a precaution, mine God. I have never feared Loki and in that moment... I was terrified." She then turns and looks at Diana before nodding her head. "We can try." Thor quirks at brow at all this, eyeing the lasso, Diana's face, Sif's expression. The Thunderer is uncertain, concerned by this. His lips purse faintly, his brow furrowing. Standing on the balcony of his apartment, cup of coffee in his hand, regarding the two brunette standing before him. He nods finally, eyes going to Sif. There's a silent tension about the prince, something he's not saying in front of the house guest. There is a sudden knock at the door to the apartment, that rattles the poor thing in it's frame. It repeats two more times, three knocks in rapid succession. Loki stands on the other side, holding a four pack of iced mochas, a large pizza, and a pair of bottles wrapped in brown paper. How he knocked it anyone's guess. Looking through the peep hole shows a teenaged pizza delivery man, holding the same items as Loki. Wonder Woman is in the middle of securing the lasso around Sif's wrist when the knock comes. She blinks, glancing between the two. "Who else know you live here?" Of course there is someone else, but she didn't think that person would be showing up. She unties the lasso and replaces it on her hip. Just in case. Sif takes a moment to study Thor before her coffee is set aside and she leans up to hug him tightly, giving him the time to whisper whatever he may need to before she murmurs words of her own. The knock at the door causes the Goddess to blink a moment before looking over at Diana. "Eddie, Billy, Marissa, thy apprentice, Wildebeest and thyself..." Those are the only ones she can think of anyhow... "Pardon me..." She steps away from both of them and moves to the door, looking through the peep hole a moment, she frowns. "It is no one I recognize though he carries packages..." Nope. The Goddess has never ordered pizza in her time here. Never even tried it. She's also wary of opening her door to strangers which is why she shoots the questioning look at Thor. You whisper "If you truly wish me not to do this, beloved, you have but to say so and I shant. I do this only because I worry for you. He is so angry at us both and I know, the best way to get to me, would be to use you." to Thor. Blue-gray eyes watch as Diana moves to tie Sif's wrists. A storm cloud of gray falls over his blue eyes, and a faint frown graces his face. At the hug, Thor murmurs back in Sif's ear, only to cut off mid-word as there is a knock at the door. Thor frowns lightly at the knocking. He steps inside his apartment, head tilting as Sif 'identifies' the person. "Mayhap the lad is a messenger. Open, and allow us to speak with him," says the prince. You sense Thor holds Sif a little tighter that perhaps he should. "This makes me ill at ease, belo-" The knock sounds again, a little more impatiently this time, followed by a ringing of the doorbell. If the door is opened, the space in front will be completely empty, save for a fluttering purple butterfly. Wonder Woman lifts an eyebrow. "A messenger?" She frowns. One hand on her lasso, one on her sword. "Does it not seem bizarre to you that someone would send a messenger to an apartment? Who do you know with a monstrous enough appearance that would make a messenger necessary?" The whisper from Thor causes Sif to blink but at his urging, she nods and opens the door. She blinks for a moment before she spies the butterfly. Her eyes narrow for a moment. Without a word, she immediately shuts the door and returns to Diana and Thor's side. Pale blue eyes are lifted to Thor. "No one there. Just a butterfly..." Thor glacnes at Wonder Woman, a brow quirking in complete disbelief. "Does Thremyscria not make use of messengers," he asks of the princess before his gaze shifts to Sif. "Odd. Mayhap he left," comments the Storm Lord, bringing his coffee to his lips once more. From the kitchen, the clear voice of Loki calls out, as the sound of drawers being opend and rummaged through follows. "Do you have bottle opener? I brought pizza if anyone is hungry." He sounds...almost mortal, and oddly calm. "And mochas for my brother." "On Themyscira, we generally have no need for messengers," Wonder Woman replies. The sudden voice from /behind/ startles her, though she manages to choke down the visible reaction, and she spins on her heels. "How...?" Teleportation? Invisibility? Her mind races over the options. Sif's back stiffens and her jaw sets. Pale blue eyes slip shut and she takes several deep breaths. To her credit, she doesn't even tremble this time. Instead, she turns and opens her mouth to say something but immediately snaps it shut. If she can handle Amora... She can handle Loki... 'Do not react'... The words are repeated over and over for several moments before she brings her coffee up to her lips and sip, letting Thor do the talking. OH! It's Loki. Well. Maybe he'll answer... Thor glances at Sif, glances at Diana, then turns to Loki and smiles. "For what kind of bottle, dear brother mine, does thou need an opener for. Surely thou could just," his words fade and he motions a bit with a hand... the way Loki sometimes does for flair on his magicks. Thor makes his way to the kitchen, taking his coffee with him, head tilted. "Mocha, I know, but pizza," Thor comments, stepping up to his brother and looking him over before he brings a finger up to tap his temple; a wordless request - We need to talk. Loki shakes his head at Thor, silently telling him no. He opens the pizza box and lets the smell of the cheesy goodness waft through the apartment has he grabs a slice for himself. "One does not just magic open a bottle of Asgardian's finest, brother. Some traditions must be observed. A gift to me from the beautiful Karnilla, bottled the day you were born." Loki looks over and spots Wonder Woman. "Oh, you have guests. How rude of me. I am Loki Laufeyson, titles available upon request." he says, setting the pizza down on a plate that magically appears before he extends his arm to Diana. "I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess to the Amazons and their Ambassador to Man's World," answers the Amazon. "An honour to meet you, Lord Loki." She accepts the plate with a thank you, peering at it. "I confess I've not sampled much in the way of food in the world around the embassy. Steve is... overly worried when it comes to security concerns. And privacy concerns." "Asgardian God of Mischief and Evil." Sif gives what she deems are the important titles but beyond that remains silent. She watches Thor closely, even as she brings her cup to her lips to take a sip of the now cold liquid within. Lowering herself to the floor of the balcony, she reaches out to turn on the firepit and concentrates on the flames within. It lasts only seconds before she casts a glance in Loki's direction and immediately turns the flames off. Thor's smile shifts to a light frown as Loki refuses him. The prince takes a breath, opting for a different way to try to get the information from him. He'll just have to come right out and ask, but not in front of Sif.... But how, when Sif refuses to be apart from him unless Midgard calls him away? For now, Thor presses the touchy subject aside, and returns that smile to his face. It broadens at the mention of wine. "Agreed. I think it is here," Thor says of the bottle opener, opening the door he has seen Sif place it and offering it out to Loki. As a guest it is right and proper for him to pour the gifted drink he brought. Yet, as his brother... Thor glances at Diana, then Sif. "And my brothter," Thor adds to Loki's titles for his fiance. She must have merely forgotten that bit. His eyes drop to the pizza, curious, even as his hand reaches out for one of hte mocha Loki brought. Rude to refuse a gift brought by a guest, after all. He looks to Loki then. "Of that title, Brother... We just got the news of it. Thou did not have that bestowed upon thee...." "Your Highness." Loki says with a half bow. "Forgive me, but I am not a Lord, but a prince like my brother. My fault entirely, I withheld my titles. Just Loki, please. I place little stock in formality. So the fabled Amazons of Themyscira..." he starts. Seperating the truth from lies is quite difficult with this man. So far, it seems as if every word he as spoken is a lie, or at least has the ringing of a half truth. "I must admit to having read about your people just today. Doing a little research of the myths and legends surrounding our peoples. I must say that I delighted to see that you have both breasts. It seemed an odd myth when I read it." Loki turns to smile at Sif when she speaks his titles and nods. "Well, there are the big ones anyway. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" With what appears to be a genuine smile, Loki moves over and takes the bottle opener from his brother and pops the first of the two he brought. "May I pour for everyone?" he asks, waving his hand and creating 4 long stemmed wine glasses, spun to look like an Asgardian rose. "Oh, it was bestowed brother. Just because Father wont admit it, does not make it any less mine." Wonder Woman quirks a brow when Loki says he's pleased she has both breasts. It even makes her smile an amused smile. "The word comes from two others," explains Diana. "One, 'ha-mazan' means 'warriors' and a noun derived of the same word means 'to make war'." Can you tell she's used to being a teacher already? "My people come from just outside the boundaries of what the Ancient Greeks considered civilization. They decides our name came from 'amazos', because they did not like the idea that a society could function without men." And thus ends the brief lecture on the origin of the word 'Amazon'. It's true, Diana's truth-sensing is ringing off and on. How odd. "Forgive me then, Loki," she says, smile still expertly in place. "The gods my people revere prefer we use the titles of Lord and Lady to address them." One would have thought that Thor would have learned his lesson about hiding things from Sif after what happened the last time. Ah well. Again she begins to whisper that mantra of 'do not react'. Even now, she refuses to react. Refuses to speak. Refuses to so much as look at Loki. She does, however, look perfectly calm and relaxed, despite what she feels internally. Besides, if she opens her mouth to speak, she will doubtlessly make Thor angry. Again. Thor has been lax on those titles hasn't he? Or just politically gentle? He never fails to call Diana 'highness', nor bow in defference to her, as one would to royalty. He had always been a guest, and so to be polite never sought to correct her, nor comment. That his brother, whom he will always consider as being at home when within the halls Thor resides, should mention it is all at once calming. Loki was always better with the formal niceties of court. The subtle word plays of the Asgardian nobility, while seemingly bursque and robust, always bothered the Thunderer. "Thou art always welcome home, Brother," Thor says softly to Loki, eyes flicking to Sif again. He can see that unhappy cant to her shoulders. Why? Why did his hand get forced? Why had she insisted on knowing? Thor sighs faintly, and looks to Loki once more. "Perhaps we can talk about it at length another time," Thor offers with that slight deflection toward needing to not have a house guest as audience to ugly family issues. Wait. WHAT!? Sif's head snaps up all at once and over towards Thor. She studies him carefully for a moment, eyes shifting back and forth between him and Loki. Her jaw clenches as she attempts to contain her temper. When the coffee cup shatters in her hand, she blinks in surprise and looks down at the remnants, the liquid seeping into her leathers and the cut in her hand. "Wha -- I -- Excuse me." Slowly, she makes her way to her feet and in towards the bathroom of the apartment to clean up. "No forgivess needed or required, Highness. May I call you Diana?" he asks pouring wine into the glassware. "I sensed your little visit to Asgard brother. It's why I come tonight." Loki says. And for the first time, something rings absolutly true. "I take it your beloved is none to happy with me again?" he asks Thor, his voice dropping into a lower pitch. "What am I being accused of this time? The fire? Hardly my doing, though I did aid in putting it out." That as well rings true...and absolutley false, at the same time. "And your mocha's are melting brother. Please, help yourself. What I have I share freely. I assumed you would have many questions, and Father would answer few of them. So ask." Wonder Woman watches Sif head off with concern in her eyes. "You may," she tells Loki, when her attention snaps back to the male Asgardians. As the two brothers speak, she has nothing to add. It's not her place. Instead, she occupies the time by examining this 'pizza' thing. But not before another concerned look goes in Sif's direction. Thor looks to Sif as she breaks the mug and steps away. Another outburst to make up after. Thor refrains from any outward reaction by looking to Loki and shaking his head at the slimmer Aesir. "Nay. Sif is... afraid of thee, brother. Thine eyes frightened her, that she could not look away. Just when she sought to rebuild our childhood ties.... She is now afraid. And I... am at a loss as to how to calm her, and I know not if any words thou could offer her would help," he says, starting at the most concerning topic. Because really, when it comes to titles, Thor's got a few that Father didn't /give/ him also so it's not like it's a horrible thing that Loki managed to earn himself a new one. The word 'evil' in it is a touch concerning, and then there are- "And how did you come by the Norn Stones, brother? And wine from Karnilla? I highly doubt she would be so easily parted from them," he asks as he slurps the MOCHA. Loki offers a wine glass to Diana and another to Thor before taking one himself. "This pizza is quite good." he explains to Diana. "I discovered it today with a mortal I've befriended. I can't seem to get enough of it."r At Thor, Loki frowns a moment. "The Norn Stones, as well as the wine, are gifts. I...did Karnilla a favor. And she saw fit to gift my with a few trinkets." He glances at the bathroom door and then back into the room. "I take it the missing length of time is what is frightening her? I had meant to be much more subtle brother, but you interrupted before I could complete the spell. I was defending myself, in my own way. We both know her temper." The last statment comes across and blatently false. But then again, so did the line about the pizza being good. And yet, the part about the Norn Stones and the wine being gifts in exchange for a favor ring absolutly true, despite his voice sounding like he's clearly telling a lie. Wonder Woman lifts a hand to her head, rubbing her brow just below her tiara. The constant ringing... "Forgive me. I need some air." She heads towards the balcony, out in the cool evening air and closes her eyes. Inwardly she repeats a mantra to herself, while taking very depth breaths. She's never encountered something like this before. It's possible something's wrong. She'll have to pray to Hestia when she returns to the embassy. There's the sound of the bathroom door closing before Sif reppears. Thankfully, she missed Loki's comment. "My deepest apologies to you all. I did not realize how tightly I was holding the cup." She gives a bow of her head before turning to head out onto the balcony and clean up her mess. It's then that she spots Diana. There's a tilt of her head before she walks over and steps up beside the Amazon, leaning towards her to murmur soft words meant only for her. You whisper "Are thou alright, Highness? Thy look troubled." to Wonder Woman. Thor has to set Sif's mocha coffe down to take the wine glass. Too many drinks! Thor sips the wine, then sets it down, chugs Loki's mocha, and collects the wine again. Sif-drink and Loki-drink, one in each hand. Let neither say he loves one more than the other. Blue-gray eyes regard Loki as he talks of the Norn stones, seeming impressed. "Quite the favor, brother. I have heard those stones are quite the powerful relic, indeed," Thor comments softly to him, as his eyes follow Loki's to the bathroom. The blonde god nods, a frown forming again. "Yes. And I fear thou hast urked her with it. Mayhap we should both apologize? I to thee, for reacting to Her fear. And thee to her, for using thy magic upon her," Thor comments to his brother, keeping his words soft and just between the two of them. With so deep and thunderous a voice, doing so is a challenge, and so all that migh tbe heard from him beyond hte kitchen is that faint chest rumble of a man with a deep voice talking indistinctly. "Am I assuming correctly then..." Loki starts, raising his voice high enough to be heard. "That you wish to know what it was that I did? Mayhap to remove it?" He takes a sip of the wine and closes his eyes at the taste, letting it linger in his mouth befor he smiles and sets the glass down. "Shall we hold to the pact that we made before then?" he adds, and drops his illusions. He is dressed in simple black and green leathers in truth, and while still beautiful, his eyes and face do look a little tired. Though, not so bad as the night before. "I will answer what I can to make amends." he says. 100% true. With the magical facade dropped, he seems much more 'real'. "A headache," confesses the Amazon Princess. "Something I am not used to. He..." she starts to say anything further, stops herself, and just gestures inside. "Nevermind. I can tell you another time, Lady Sif. And how are you faring, with all.. this?" Sif stiffens at Loki's words before her eyes go to Diana once more and she shakes her head, voice dropped to a mere murmur meant for her alone. "Not well. I... Diana... I don't know what to do anymore." She frowns, looking out over the sight their balcony. "I..." There's a shake of her head. "No matter what he says... I /know/ something is wrong." "It would be a start, I think," Thor murmurs, looking to the balcony. He's silent a moment, then looks to Loki. Thor nods lightly to his brother's offer of their pact, commenting as the illusion fades, "Thou art far more lovely in truth than in lie, brother. I have always thought so, and shall always." He set the wine down to bring his hand to rest onthe back of Loki's head, near where the neck meets the head. It is an affectionate gesture from one brother to the other, one of eons past. Blue eyes seek green ones. "Sif worries, brother; as do I. Thine illusions, thy tricks, thy deceit, they weigh upon us. The princess Diana hath a way, so she says, that all words ring of truth. I beg of thee, come and sit with us; allow her highness to make use of this, between the three of us, and let us speak has we had before, as children, when there were no heartaches between us," Thor asks of Loki, other hand still holding the mug in which half of Sif's mocha coffee remains. "Ease the burden of fear thy spells hath caused her." With a sigh, Loki reaches up and takes the back of Thor's neck the same way and squeezes before releasing his brother. "Truly?" he asks, when the means of forcing the truth is brought up. "If it will put Sif's mind at ease, then so be it. I'll even complete the little spell so that it no longer takes hold of her." ***SIF....COME*** "Though, as normal, I warn that you may not like all my answers, and there are some things I will not be able to tell you." "You are welcome to stay at the embassy if you'd like." And to ease Thor's mind, there are lots of people who could keep an eye on Sif. Just in case. "As my mother would say, Lady Sif, hang on to your feelings. There are reasons you feel that way." She's beginning to suspect Sif is quite right. Never has she met anyone who sent her truth-sense awry in such a way. There's a warm smile from Sif as she looks over at Diana. "If things do not change, and soon, I believe you will have a gue--" The word is cut off as the Goddess straightens and blinks out of existance without word or warning, only to reappear at Loki's side. It takes only a second before her eyes widen. "You!" Her entire body begins to shake and tremble but one look at her will let someone know it's with anger. Stiffly, she turns away from Loki and Thor alike and begins to head out to the balcony. "Diana... I still have need of you assistance if you're still willing to grant it." Thor nods to Loki, releasing as his brother does. "Truly," he replies, taking a half step back. "Of course, brother. All that matters i-" Thor gives a start as Sif suddenly appears next to Loki. Blue eyes flick from brother to fiance, confusion registering on his face. Seeing Sif's anger, watching her storm out, Thor looks to Loki, frowning in confusion, "Praytell, what didst thou do?" But he doesn't fully wait for an answer, for he starts to turn. Loki answers almost in a sing-song manner. "When I next call, you will come to me like a lover in the night, no matter the time or the distance." He's grinning at his own cleverness. "I'm not entirely sure why I picked that particular turn of phrase, but with how angry Sif has been with me, I thought it best to ensure that she would at least once come to be and give me a chance to explain. But let us do this truth test of yours, so that all may know I speak no lies." Loki smiles softly, his green eyes dancing. Wonder Woman is still on the balcony when Sif comes back; the war goddess reacts and moves fast. "Lady Sif?" she questions, lifting an eyebrow. But she can guess. "I'll help however I can." Though, truthfully, she is a bit wary of using her lasso in Loki's presence. Her senses for lying and the truth are already wavering in Loki's presence. What will happen if she uses the lasso? Sif is beyond furious. She hasn't shown such a deadly calm since... well... Likely the night in the fire realm. "You lasso ensures that people tell nothing but the truth, correct?" Her head tilts off to one side. Thor and Loki are left to follow or not, but she isn't keeping her voice low as earlier so she's certain they'll hear. What she asks for, however, make surprise people. "I still want you to use it on me. Are you willing to do that?" Oh Thor is following alright, right hand motioning for Loki to follow also. "Beloved," he calls out as he approaches, eyes worried. At least, until he hears that deadly calm. Oh boy. Sif is full on Goddess, just the way he gets when he goes full on Prince. Thor glances back once to make sure Loki is with him, before he steps out onto the balcony. Loki follows as well, his expression amused. He isn't sure where this is going, but for the moment so many things seem to be working out perfectly, he's willing to play along. He takes his wine glass with him onto the balcony. Sif watches as the lasso is tied around her wrists. "Now I talk. Stop me and ask questions whenever you like." She moves so she can look at all three gathered. Her eyes go first to Thor. "You are now and have always been my dearest friend. My commrade in arms. My confidant. I have loved you far longer than you know and will love you always. It has nothing to do with the fact that you will one day rule Asgard. It has nothing to do with the power you weild. It is who you are at the core, who I see when no others are around, that I love so dearly. My heart is yours and yours alone. I never do anything to purposefully cause you pain unless it was a truth that I felt you must know. Your pain is mine, my love. Every ache you feel, every pain, every worry and fear is mine to share with you and whether you realize it or not, I do feel them but in a different manner. I have always stood by your side and I always will." Her eyes then turn to Loki. "As far as I am concerned, there is nothing of my friend left in you. My friend caused mischief but never truly put people in danger. You attacked your brother out of jealousy when he was trying to make amends to the best of his ability. There is no honor in this. You use terms you know are unwelcomed and do so knowing the reaction I will have to it. My friend would never have done so. My friend would never have caused me pain on purpose. You... You are no longer my friend. I mourn his death and with him, a part of me died." She tirns to Diana and smiles. "In the short time I have known you, you have proven yourself a true friend. A woman who I would be proud to fight at the side of and yet someone I know I can come to with the most inconsequential of problems or fears. You showed belief in me when it felt like no one else did. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you." Another deep breath is taken. "The day we faced off against Quicksilver, Loki was there. He was the gray kitten that was wondering around. He was there as I tried to put out the fire with my cape. He showed himself and chastised me. 'Nuh-uh-uh. That's cheating', he said. His fingers snapped and that's when the shield disppeared. When the water began to work again and the fire turned green with the water feeding it's flames. He turned himself back into the kitten and as I started to pull people out, I told him to end it. 'End what?' he asked. I pulled my blade and told him that not even Donar would be able to stop me. That I'd haul him back to Asgard myself. 'Ask nice', he told me. So I said Please. Even added 'before anyone is hurt'. He clapped his hands and it was all gone. The fire was out. 'My please, my Lady', he said..." And here, she pauses, letting it all sink in. What can Thor say to this? To any of it? He nods to Sif as she addresses him, smiling softly. He knew this, they've spoken of it, but to hear it again it heartwarming -- eyes flick to Diana -- even if there are other present. When Sif's gaze shifts to Loki, Thor follows suit. His brows pull together in concern for the dark haired prince. He knows of Loki's attachment to Sif, of the fire that burns in his brother's soul for the goddess, and yet Duty bade him refuse his brother's happiness. It's over and past, there is nothing more that can be done. Thor turns from Loki to regard the two ladies as Sif speaks to Diana. Sif's recounting of the fire just has him nodding faintly. Those are the facts. Thor looks to Loki again, waiting. Loki leans back agianst the brick work, and smiles softly. "None of which I deny." he says, before taking a drink from his wine glass. "I did not start the fire, and I /did/ put the fire out." He stalks a few steps forward and his smile turns predatory. "But now that you cannot lie, allow me to lay a little truth on you. You speak of a friend that never existed. Be honest now Sif." he jokes softly. "There are a great many things that you did not know, and a great many things that were kept from you. /YOU/ asked for things to be as they once was. I granted that wish. /YOU/ asked for the truth to be revealed. I granted that wish. /YOU/. And now I am dead to you, because the illusion you came to love as a child has been destroyed by your request. You were told you would not like the truth." Loki finishes with a hurtful twisting of the heartstrings. "I am what I was created to be. You offered to take me back as I once was, and then stripped every mask I showed you. Do not /presume/..." he says, eyes flashing. "to lecture me now for playing you false, for only an idiot could not see that it is you who lied." "You never intended to give me the chance to redeem yourself. Your intention was to reveal my nature to my brother." The Amazons were created to be many things: Warriors, for they guard a doorway to the kingdom of Hades; teachers, for they have had centuries to master their arts and their passions. And then there is Diana, created to ease the longing of the Queen who wanted a child, blessed by her gods, and raised in such a place, of warriors and artisans. The best of them all, they say, and the one that represents their people to the outside world. Warrior and diplomat. With a deft twist on the lasso, she unravels it from Sif's wrist, and then steps between the two gods. "Enough," she says firmly. "Provocation of that kind will lead to actions all will regret when they are finished." There is a point to keeping herself closer to Sif - to (hopefully) stop Sif from doing anything that, indeed, she may later regret. "Her intentions to reveal your nature or not, Lord Loki, are no better nor worse than than your decision to ruin memories of a childhood from long ago." Back to Lord. "Perhaps it would be best for this evening to end immediately." Sif watches Loki and despite his words, her temper stays perfectly calm. "Yes, Loki. I asked for all of that. Even if my friend were an illusion, that was an illusion I grew up with. I suppose I did befriend a lie. In which case, it is the lie I miss. Had I but known what was under the mask, perhaps our childhood would have been very different. I do not regret it, however. Because of you and Donar, I was never alone and I will thank you for that." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "No, Loki. You're wrong. I wanted my friend back. Desperately. I would have given almost anything to make it happen. Even after you hit Donar, I was willing to try. Wanted a chance to have you in my life again. It wasn't until the fire when you showed me nothing of the boy I knew was left that I realized how much you had changed. You protected that fire from being put out... You changed it to be fed by the water... And then forced your way into my mind, telling me I had chosen poorly, calling me beloved, letting me know that I had no idea how much power you possess now and then implanting that command in mind... You took from me my will to choose... Intruded on me in the most intimate way.." She shakes her head. "I cannot trust someone that does that. You put innocent people at risk." She'll own up to her part of it but she won't allow him to let others think there was any intention behind the meeting that night except to see if she could get her friend back. Another tear slips down her cheek. "I miss my friend." The lasso is pulled from her wrists and she looks up at Diana. There's a faint but true smile given to the Amazon before the Goddess turns to hg her. "Thank you, my friend, for all you did this evening. My deepest apologies that you were put in this position. I could think of no other way." Thor seemed calmed throughout, letting friend and brother work out their differences, but as Diana puts herself between them the Storm Lord's eyes darken sharply. There's a sudden darkening to the sky and a sharp wind threatens. "Thou shalt remove thyself from between the affairs of my family, Highness," Thor all but growls at the Thermyscrian diplomat. "I thank thee for thy visit, and hope thou wilst send a messenger when next thou seeks to visit my halls," he fairly growls, not at all pleased that a guest would call 'enough' to fiance and brother, would put herself above the hosts of the house. "And recall, for the next time we meet, that mine proper form of address is Highness, as is my brother's; and my betrothed is Goddess, young princess. Asgard does not well tolerate such blatant disregard of manners," Thor finishes, right hand near Mjolnir making it clear that if the Amazon girl doesn't leave now, the God of Thunder with throw her out. Nothing is said to Sif and Loki, for in his eyes neither have wronged, neither have sinned, for they need to discuss, need to talk, need to love again. If Loki's words sting, then it is a sting that must be felt; as in battle, at times the only way to know of certain that one is alive is to feel pain. You paged Wonder Woman with 'Would you mind if I jump ahead of you after Loki poses? Sif wouldn't allow Diana to think that she wanted what Thor did. She'll also be staying at the Embassy tonight.' From afar, Wonder Woman nods. Loki turns to Thor and shakes his head at the man. "Do not be rude, brother. I asked her highness to address me in the familiar, and she is right to impose herself. It is clear that unless I submit all that I am to what your goddess remembers to be real, rather than the truth, there will be no forgiveness, and no rekindling of the friendships of old." The Trickster then turns to Sif. "I no longer ask for your forgiveness, Sif. It was my intention to scare you. You believed in a lie, and you will never be able to protect my brother from that lie believing that I was the child you remembered. You have chosen poorly. The both of you have no possible clue as to the powers at my command, and my brother will never see beyond what his heart wants. You would do better than to make an enemy of me. You would not survive it." "Diana, my apologies. I have interrupted your evening here, and made you to feel it necessary to protect your friend. I have come meaning no harm and will leave the same way." Loki turns and starts to move back inside. "Our next meeting however, Sif, depends much on your next words." Thor's tone and words cause Sif's head to snap around and her own pale gaze to darken. Without a word, she turns her attention back to Diana and smiles warmly. "You have my permission to call me Sif, my friend. If your offer of a room is still open after," her eyes dart to Thor and then back to Diana, "what has just transpired... I believe I would love to take the night there. Perhaps a few if you would be so indulgent." Her eyes go to Thor but it's Loki's words that draw her attention, has her reaching for the sword at her hip and her eyes narrow. "You more than opened my eyes to that lie, Loki. I see you. In ways your brother never will. My sword and my life are his and I will defend him with both. Even from himself if I must." Her voice drops, for just a moment. "Good bye, Loki. Please believe that I am truly sorry it must be this way. We both know there's no other path to be taken now though." Wonder Woman doesn't flinch, nor move, as Thor takes his turn to address her. Arms then move out to her sides, palms up, and she bows. "As you wish, Prince Thor. I pray you and your brother will understand when I excuse myself, then. I apologize for showing concern that a fight may erupt in a building filled with mortal men and women." And then she turns to Sif and nods. "Of course. Do you... require assistance? I can take us both there this instant if need be." Thor glares at Loki first, eyes narrowing as He Who Would Be King is called rude. But when Sif makes it clear that she is leaving their dwelling for the comfort of another, the Thunderer's eyes go nearly solid blue-white -- the color of a bolt of lightning. Wordless, the Protector of Midgard lifts from the patio, left hand letting fall the now forgotten half-full cup of luke warm mocha coffee Sif had given him. The ceramic vessel cracks against the floor, emptying its contents. "Midgard hath need of me," says Jord's Child, voice heavy with the sound of distant thunder as Asgard's Scion sinks into the God Sense of the world and turns his senses to the needy, the helpless, the pains of Earth that he can right. This break in his family, in those closest to him, hurts too much to give him any focus. Duty is his refuge and his solace. His gaze drifts to Sif one last time, and a slow melancholy rain begins to fall over the city. Thor turns away, hand on the haft of his hammer. He reaches out to the clouds above, and gets pulled away by a silent funnel cloud that seems to all but reach down from the heavens -- a mother pulling her child up out of the dirt and mud and muck. There is no thunder. There is no lightning. There is only the soft sound of rain drops hitting rooftops, sidewalks, and cars throughout the city. The darkness of the storm clouds engulf Thor as he disappears into the sky above. Loki stands with his back to the balcony, much as he did a few nights ago when this all began. Without his illusions, it is this simple technique that hides the sheer sorrow on his face. His left hand strays to his right arm, grasping himself above the wrist. The observant might notice a lifting of the sleeve, and a long lock of shimmering blonde hair laced around the man's wrist, and that he seems to touch it for comfort. Yes...even Loki misses his childhoods friends. His voice however, reveals none of that hurt, and is a harsh whisper of warning. "Yes, we both know there is no other path. Know that I once would have changed the world for a kind word from you. Now...I will not mourn your death." Loki finishes walking inside and as he does, his illusion's reclaim his body. Those smiple leathers become a stylish mortal suit, right off the cover of GQ magizine. His ever smiling face, and his sparkling green eyes show nothing but the visage of a beautiful man as he turns back to the women. And the sense of his telling the truth or falsehoods goes all wonky again. "And to think...you might have saved Midgard, Asgard, and my brothers pathetic life if you had but bent to me." Sif's eyes go to Thor as he announces he's needed. "Donar..." She knows what he's doing and it drives a knife through her heart. "Please..." Too late. The rain starts and it causes Sif to inhale sharply. Her eyes close and she swallows hard. Without thought, a hand is brought up to rub her chest where her heart lies. "I... Thank you for the hospitality Diana but I cannot go. I have to try to find him and if that cannot be done, then I know where to wait for him..." Her eyes lift to the Amazon's and she smiles faintly. "I caused this hurt in him. I have to try to heal it." She loves him too much not to. "I'll visit soon, I promise you." She reaches out to hug the Princess once more. Attention is then turned on Loki, catching sight of the blonde lock. Her eyes widen for a moment before lifting to the remaining Prince. "Perhaps not but I will mourn yours." Her back straightens at his departing comment and she frowns. She will allow no harm to come to any of them. Even if it means her life. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs